wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Arms XF Original Soundtrack
Wild Arms XF Original Soundtrack is the album of music for the Wild Arms XF game. It was released on August 29, 2007. The soundtrack was composed and arranged by a selection of artists from Elements Garden, a group of Japanese composers including Masato Kouda, Noriyasu Agematsu, Junpei Fujita, Hitoshi Fujima and Daisuke Kikuta, in collaboration with the series' veteran composer Michiko Naruke. Tracklist Disc One #. Crossfire #. Beauty and the Shining Sword #. Slap the Cheek in a Mood to Kill #. Stagnation Brings Impurity to the Truth #. A Stroll on the Town With You #. In the Sunlight #. Birds Soaring Over the Battlefield #. The Victorious and the Lost Ones #. Trembling to the Distant Thunder #. Even Only Fragments of Hope Held Close #. Crisis Driver #. Duel Sign #. An Honest Smiling Face #. Feelings Told Through Words #. The Famous Me and the Can-do Woman #. Under the Sky Scorched by War #. A Quick Night in Elecius #. The Dark Clouds Cover the Shadow of Evil #. From Anxiety to Impatience #. Princess Army #. True Lie (prologue size) Total Time: 64'37" Disc Two #. Wind that Blows During the Interlude #. Filgaia Extra Land #. A Beast, Brute and Monster's Claws #. Everything Seems Suspicious #. Outrageous Folks #. Torrential Threat x Sudden Reversal #. A Trusting Heart #. Scholar's Facility (Senate) #. Genocide Buster #. Overflowing With Mysterious Power #. Father Thunder Clad in Heavy Armor #. The Lie Named Heavy Make-Up #. The Painted Future Set Upon an Easel #. Make a Wish to the Wind and a Vow to the Light #. Chew on the Taste of Iron #. Mechanical Dancing Fight #. Inherited Will #. Slice the Way to the Truth #. The Trail of Those Who Fight #. Bonus Track: True Lie (instrumental) Total Time: 71'46" Disc Three #. A Weapon Born from the Womb of Mankind #. Footsteps Which Lead the Way to Peril #. So Warm and Soft #. What You Seek Is Certainly There #. This Sword Style Rages Still #. Blank Easel #. The Dawn Will Surely Come #. Death Trap Siege #. The Path of No Return #. The Beauty in the Spreading Terror #. Imminent Tragedy #. In the Center of the World of Solitude #. In the soup #. Nation Founding Ceremony #. On That Bygone Day at That Distant Place #. Intrude Upon Happiness, Plunder the Future #. The Red of the Panic Domain #. Greater Descent #. Stagnation Brings Impurity Even to Lies #. Phalanx the Heavy Metal #. The Return to Elencia Total Time: 71'14" Disc Four #. True Lie (Ver. true heart) #. To the Sea of Intrigue #. Ascension to the Kingdom Capital Again #. Spiral of Anxiety #. A Professional Villain Clad in Sand #. A Dramatic Turn #. In the Center of the Insect Poisoned World #. Twilight of the Anti-Hero #. Put Out the Blazing Flame #. The End of the Lie #. Flap the Black Wings of Disaster #. At the End of the Eternal Conflict (1) #. At the End of the Eternal Conflict (2) #. At the End of the Eternal Conflict (3) #. Final Disaster (1) #. Final Disaster (2) #. Could You Still See Tomorrow? #. Perpetual motion #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (1) #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (2) #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (3) #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (4) #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (5) #. Even If We Can't Hold Hands Forever (6) #. For Whom #. Aiming for the Land of the Plenty #. From the End of the Wilderness Total Time: 78'16" Category:Albums Category:Wild Arms XF